Seasons with Sydrian
by Miss MegatronIvashkov
Summary: These are going to be short stories about Sydrian on special occasions: Valentines, New Years, Birthdays, etc... These stories are full of Sydrian moments!
1. New Years

Hey guys! I decided to create stories about Sydrian on different seasons: Valentines, New Years, birthdays, etc... I hope you guys will enjoy this one! And you should all check out "New Missions"! Thank you for reading this!

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Richelle Mead**.

New Years

Sydney POV

It's New Year's Eve, and I have to help Adrian clean his apartment so he can set up a party for the midnight countdown. He is planning to buy alcohol, and food for his guests which is only me, Jill, Eddie, and Angeline. He also plans on getting me drunk, but he's probably saying that because he's possibly drunk already. There is no way that I am going to drink. I'm supposed to be the responsible one, and the one that takes care of everyone. But I think Adrian is the only one that is planning to get drunk, and possibly Angeline. There is no way that I am allowing Jill to drink since she is underage, and I know for a fact that Eddie wouldn't drink one sip of alcohol while he is protecting Jill.

"C'mon Sage, it won't be fun if I'm the only one drinking," Adrian whined, but I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Then don't drink," I pointed out, "and you might have Angeline as partner drinking partner." Adrian winced at that observation and thought for awhile.

"No she won't, Angeline is a guardian so she can't drink while she is on duty," he stated, obviously smug at his own observation.

"Yeah, like that will stop her," I muttered. I know I'm underestimating Angeline, but sometimes she does things that always gets her into trouble.

"Please Sage, pretty please! I'll beg you! I will drop down onto my knees and beg you to get drunk with me," he begged me, while holding my hands between his.

" If you kneel then maybe I'll have one sip of alcohol, _maybe_," I emphasized. He looked hesitant, knowing that I wouldn't even drink even a sip.

"No you wouldn't Sage, your lying. Your just saying that to get me off your back, but I will keep bugging you about this until you agree on drinking just a little bit," he grinned at me as though he thinks I'm going to give in at some point. I shook my head at him.

"Why do you want me to get drunk so badly?" I asked. He gave me his crooked smile that always made my heart flutter.

"Because," he put his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him, and gave me a passionate peck, " I want to see that _bad_ side of Sydney Sage." He gave me a seductive smile and winked at me.

" You are unbelievable! You want to see my bad side? Well, my bad side is wrapped by vampire arms and kissing him," I laughed. I kissed him again, a passionate one, but all my kisses with Adrian are always passionate. I looked into his eyes and tried to turn flirty, "You know, I don't think I want to kiss a drunk guy at midnight," I winked at him and he laughed.

"Oh Sage, you and I both know that we will kiss no matter what condition we are in at midnight. It's one of the rules in the couplebook," he grinned at me, "and now that we're technically a couple, then you have to kiss me whether I'm drunk or not, and I will kiss you even if you are drunk." I laughed at the fact that I know there is no such thing as a couplebook.

"Really? And where is this couplebook?" I asked, and he then pointed to his head, which made me laugh even more.

"Your so cute when you laugh," he said as he kissed me. I was lost in that kiss until I heard my phone ring. It was Jill asking me if there is a party at Adrian's. After I was finished talking to Jill, I looked back at Adrian who was watching me intently.

"What?" I asked curiously. _Was there something on my face?_ He shook his head.

"Nothing," he smiled. Man, I hate when he does this, I always ask him if something is wrong and then he would deny it when I know something is up.

"Tell me," I begged, "please?" he laughed at my pouty face.

"I will tell you, I promise," he said.

" When?" I whined.

"At midnight," he smiled adoringly at me.

"Fine," I pouted immaturely. And then laughed at my ridiculous behavior.

"Okay I have to go back to my dorm and get ready for the party," I stated. Now it was his turn to pout. I laughed and gave him one last kiss before I leave.

As I entered my room, Jill and Angeline are already there with dresses on the bed, and makeup on my desk. They smiled at me as I walked into the room. I knew they wanted something from me, but how did they get into my room?

"How did you get in my room, and I know you want something from me so spit it out," I demanded and folded my arms over my chest. Angeline's smile widened and Jill's smile turned soft and innocent.

"We will only tell you if you agree to our plan," they bribed. I shook my head.

"Nope. No way. I know that your plan would include nothing for me," I stated.

"Yes it will, you will look so pretty for Adrian!" Angeline yelled and then quickly covered her mouth. Jill put her hands over her face, frustrated at Angeline's outburst.

"Ah-ha! You guys were planning on making me your doll!" I yelled, happy that I know their plan now, but I knew they would do this. They always picked my clothes, and do my make-up and hair for special occasions; I honestly liked it when they did that for me. They both groaned, and my expression softened.

"Okay, you guys can doll me up, but not too much, deal?" I said. And with at they both jumped up and hugged me, and I hugged them back even though I could've been sent to re-education for that. But I didn't care anymore because the 'Melrose family' really does feel like my real family.

"Yay! Let's get started so were not late!" Jill said excitedly.

Jill did my make-up while Angeline did my hair. As I looked up to see Angeline I saw that she was frowning and stopped talking for awhile.

"Angeline, what wrong?" I asked. She shrugged and shook her head.

" It's okay Angeline, you can tell us," Jill said softly. Angeline looked at us and hesitated for a while before replying.

"It's just that when Trey was tutoring me for math, I asked him what he is doing for New Years and he said that he wasn't doing anything but staying at his house by himself because his family left him for vacation because he had school. So I just feel really bad for him." Angeline confessed. She looked really sincere, so I told her that she should invite him to the party. Her expression lit up.

"Really?" she asked. I was happy that she feels better.

"Of course, Trey is a friend of ours. And New Year's isn't supposed to be spent alone," I stated. Once Angeline finished my hair, she went to go invite Trey and get ready. Jill finished my make-up and told me to slip on the dress she and Angeline picked out. It looked casual but looked fancy at the same time. It was lacey, and it had a color of pastel pink. One sleeve was long, and the other was an open shoulder that made it look a bit too risky for me. Jill wouldn't let me change the dress, so I just slipped it on and looked at myself in the mirror. If fits me perfectly , it hugged my curves in all the right places and it didn't show a lot of skin like I thought it would. Jill added gold assesories on me, and went back to her dorm to get ready. We decided to meet everyone at Latte once were finished getting ready.

I walked down to the car with Angleine and Jill, Angeline wore a maroon high-low dress and Jill wore a mid-thigh dress that had an off-the-shoulder sleeve like mine but hers was short-sleeved. As we walked over to Latte, Eddie and Trey were already there waiting for us. I looked at Eddie and he was staring at Jill with awe, and then I looked at Trey and he wore the same expression as Eddie except he was looking at Angeline. They greeted us and we all got in the car and set off to Adrian's apartment. I really hoped he like my dress.

We walked to Adrian's door and I walked behind them, wanting Adrian to see me last. As he opened the door, he greeted everyone and when he greeted me he stopped. He looked at me from head to toe, that made me feel insecure. _Did he like it?_ A few awkward seconds past when he finally shook his head.

"Sage, you are too damn hot for your own good," he stated. I blushed at his words. I'm glad he liked it. I kissed him for a greeting, but it was a lot longer than I thought-which was completely fine with me. Our kiss was finally interrupted by someone who cleared their throat. It was Trey. He gave us an awkward smile that turned into a grin.

"So, uhhh, where's the alcohol?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and Adrian grinned.

"Awesome! I have a drinking buddy!" they high-fived. And Adrian looked back at me.

"But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop bugging you," he winked. Unbelievable, I scoffed at him and walked into the kitchen to grab a diet coke.

It's 11:55 and Trey is the only drunk one, surprisingly, Adrian had a couple of glasses of champagne but he wasn't drunk...yet. We played half a game of monopoly –we didn't get to finish-because Trey got angry for losing so he tipped the board over on "accident." Luckily , no body got mad at Trey. Everyone, actually, laughed at his drunk ness. I think this is the first time I've seen everyone so happy and carefree, and this is probably the best New Years I have celebrated. Although, I do miss my family, but I'm sure that everyone else does too.

It's thirty seconds away from midnight. We are all now standing up and counting down with the T.V., we're all screaming and jumping for the ten second countdown...

TEN

NINE

EIGHT

SEVEN

SIX

FIVE

FOUR

THREE- Adrian and I look at each other.

TWO- He holds my face in his hands.

ONE- He confesses, "I love you, Sage." My heart flutters. That's what he wanted to tell me!

HAPPY NEW YEAR! Everyone screamed and jumped, but the only person I see is Adrian. I closed the gap between us and kiss him with as much love as I can. He kisses me back with the same amount of passion, but I break our kiss. Our foreheads were touching and we were breathing hard. I looked into his beautiful emeral eyes.

"I love you too much, Adrian Ivashkov."


	2. Anniversary

**Hey Fanfictioners! Sorry for the wait, but I've been trying to think of some ideas for this chapter since this will be Sydrian's anniversary! I chose this date because it was the date when TIS came out...and well you know the rest for the people who already read it! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And I'll update quicker if you guys comment/review!**

* * *

2/12/2014

Adrian POV

Wow it's been a year now since Sydney and I became official. It's surprising to wake up from bed and realize that you may be the luckiest man in the world. It feels like only yesterday when I saw Sage at the front door of Clarence's house. I remembered everything clearly: As I opened the door to go outside for a smoke, she and Keith were already there waiting. She didn't even look scared of me compared to her jackass of a partner. His jaw was practically on the ground when he saw me. I don't know how a guy like him can be so rude to a girl like Sage. I remember that I couldn't believe that she just let him be a jerk to her until I she told me the story about her revenge. After that, I knew she was the most badass/hot/genius girl i have ever met.

I made reservations for a suite that is close to the beach. I wanted this weekend to be completely romantic, and just me and her. I remember she told me that she liked the feeling of the sun beaming on her skin, that was when we sneaked into a backyard of a stranger's house and we dipped our feet in the pool. The sun was excruciating for me, but when I saw how happy Sage was, I didn't really care about fainting. I just wanted her to be happy.

We had so many memories together that it's crazy to think that we've accomplished a lot in only one year. We've just gone through so much. We are partners in crime. There is not one thing in the world that we can't accomplish together.

Sydney POV

I woke up to the sun beaming on my face. I sighed in appreciation and turned around to look at the person laying next to me. Adrian. He was already staring at me with a dreamy expression on his face that always made my heart flutter. Today is our anniversary, and I feel like the luckiest girl in the world to have someone like him as my boyfriend.

"Good morning beautiful," he smile grew as he added, "happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary," I smiled back. He was still staring intently at me, and I was staring back. If I can wake up every morning with him like this, then I would. I finally broke the silence unfortunately, "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm just thinking about how I'm the luckiest guy in the world," he smirked at me. I laughed at his thought. "What?" He asked, laughing with me also.

"It's weird because I was just thinking about how I'm the luckiest girl in the world." Adrian stared at me for what felt like minutes until he finally leaned in and passionately kissed me. His lips were so soft, yet they always sent electricity throughout my body.

"I love you, Sage."

"I love you too, Ivashkov." And I meant it with all my heart.

Adrian POV

After Sage and I ate breakfast and drank coffee -of course- It was time to go to the suite I reserved for our anniversary. I decided to blindfold her so I can make it a surprise, and I already packed our stuff without her knowing.

We arrived about destination, the hotel was beautiful, with a view of the beach. Unfortunately, none of the rooms had jacuzzis! I demanded some, but the manager said it didn't matter because there was a beach, whatever. At noon, where the sun isn't as harsh, I want to have a romantic walk with Sage near the shore.

"Can I take off the blind folds now?" I smirked at her annoyance. We were in the elevator alone now, we weren't that far from the room.

"Not until we reach our destination." She scoffed and I kissed her forehead, "Patience young grasshopper." She started feeling my face as if she were blind. Her hands slid down my cheeks to my lips, she held her hands there for awhile. Then she finally pulled my towards her, and kissed me lightly. Her light kiss was full of electricity that made me want more. I pushed more into the kiss, but she wouldn't let me, causing me to growl. She laughed at me.

"Patience young grasshopper." She laughed more at her joke. I tried not to laugh, but it was impossible; her laugh is contagious.

We finally reached our room. I keyed the door open and I gasped. This was probably the nicest suite I have ever been in, and I, Adrian Ivashkov, have been to many suites. But this one was beyond the other ones, probably because I'm in this suite with Sydney Sage. It had wood flooring, a balcony across from the entrance door, and on the right is another door that leads to the bedroom, which has a king size bed, a walk-in closet, a huge bathroom, and a window with a view of the ocean. On the left side of the suite is a kitchen, that was as big as a kitchen for a house, with sand-colored granite and stainless steel faucet like the bathroom; next to the kitchen is a wooden table, with two chairs; kind of in the middle of the room was a white leather couch and a mini glass coffee table, with a flat screen t.v across the couch.

I finally undid Sage's blindfold, and heard her gasp. I smirked at her reaction.

"A-Adrian...t-this...is...wow..." She couldn't finish her sentence, she kept thinking of the word and finally looked up at me, "Adrian this is so beautiful." I smiled at her and kissed her softly.

"Not as beautiful as you." She responded with a desperate kiss. She tangled my hair in her hands, and crushed her lips harder to my mouth. She opened her mouth a little bit more, causing me to groan. I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her closer to me. We somehow made it to the couch without breaking contact. I sat onto the couch and she was still standing up, looking down at me. She smirked at me, and went for her suitcase and grabbed a bag out of it.

"I'll be back," and with that she walked towards the bedroom. I tried to distract myself by thinking about all the great things in my life. Sydney. Sydney. Sage. Sydney. Katherine. Sage. I am so lucky to have Sage. She opened the door and posed on the doorframe, and walked towards me with a cat walk. She wore red and black lingerie and a silky thin robe. She dropped the robe in front of me and I just stared, with my jaw on the ground. Sage was beyond...I can't even think of a word to describe her right now. She smirked and walked forward, and straddled me.

We've been kissing for I don't know how long, but we picked up the pace. Her hands reached under my shirt and pulled it over my head. I groaned into her mouth and moved on top of her, she grabbed my back and pulled me onto her; our kissing increased.

I kissed her neck and heard her sigh, her hands went down to unbutton my jeans. I pulled back and looked at her.

"Are you sure?" She pulled me back and crushed her lips on to mine.

Sydney POV

I don't think I have ever been more ready. I wanted Adrian so badly, I loved him. Touching, kissing, and being with him just felt so right. I unbuttoned his jeans and he shook it off. I was back to straddling him and he unbuttoned my bra. Our panting increased, and our clothes decreased.

I have never felt so alive...and sore. Adrian and I lie next to each other and we were both panting. We laid there for awhile until Adrian broke the silence, "Sage...your amazing." He was still panting, making Adrian Ivashkov breathless made me feel smug. I snuggled close o his side and looked up into his beautiful emerald eyes. "We were supposed to go for a romantic walk on the beach, but this is way better." I smiled at him.

"Have I ever told you that you that your the most passionate, sexiest, heroic, creative guy that I have ever met?" He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Even more than Brady?" I shook my head at him.

"Nope, Braden wasn't even in your league...no body is," I confessed. He stared at me intently, like how he did this morning. He lifted my chin and kissed me passionately. I couldn't resist to kiss him harder. He pushed me back and laughed.

"Patience is a virtue." I growled at him and he laughed harder. To show him I was serious, I straddled on top of him and held his hands over his head. He stopped laughing and I smirked.

"Up for seconds, Ivashkov?"

Adrian POV

Sage and I eventually got out of our suite. I'm not sure how, but we managed to pry our hands off each other until we got out of the hotel. We decided to have a day out on the beach.

I wore a green bathing suit and a white shirt. I couldn't wait to get into the water, it would feel so great on my skin since the sun feels excruciating. I ran towards the water as soon as I saw the gleam. I was sweating when I reached the water. It was so cold, yet it felt so good.

The amazing moment ended when a Moroi girl tapped on my shoulder.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Adrian, is that you? It's been a long time! How are you?" She was wearing a black bikini, her hair was brunette, and she was sticking out her chest a bit too much for my taste. She continued to stoke my arm.

"Oh...hey...Ashley, long time no see." I put on a fake smile, and stepped away from her hand. Where was Sage?

"It's Anyia, and I've been good, but I've been thinking about you lately," she stuck out her bottom lip and pouted. I admit she is pretty, but there was only one girl I couldn't stop thinking of.

"Oh sorry, but I have to go look for someone," I stated and walked away, and reached the shore. She yelled at my back, not giving up.

"Wait! Come meet me at my apartment to-" I looked back and she was sitting in the shallow area, with her wet hair in her face. She started to scream.

"What the heck was that?" She demanded. I shrugged my shoulders not understanding what happened until I turned around and saw Sage, her face looked smug as she stared down at Anyia. I smiled at her. She looked at me and her smug turned into a frown, and she walked away. What did I do? I ran after her.

"Sage, wait! What did I do?" She turned and looked back at me, I can feel her magic radiating.

"You were flirting with that girl! I saw her stroking your arm!" Her face was flushed.

"Sage I wasn't flirting with her, I swear. She was all over me. I tried walking away from her, but she wouldn't leave me alone until you knocked her on her ass. Please believe me Sydney." She stared into my soul for what felt like minutes. She shook her head.

"Adrian I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that. I was just...just...jealous," she confessed. I smiled softly at her, and held her face in my hands and kissed her softly. She kept talking more, "I wish I didn't have to share you with every girl when we turn the corner." I shook my head.

"Sage, you don't have to share me. I don't belong to anyone, but you. I'm all yours," I smirked at her and she smiled brightly again.

"Good. I was hoping you would say that." She jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed me. She looked intently into my eyes, "thank you for this amazing weekend."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." I winked at her and settled her down, "C'mon, we still have to go on our romantic walk on the shore." She smiled at me and grabbed my hand, and we started walking down the shore like romantic star-crossed lovers.

* * *

**Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! There was definitely a lot of Sydrian in this chapter! I hope there wasn't too much though! Please review! **


	3. Valentines Day

Hello again! I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Please review ! And all characters belong to Richelle Mead! Thanks for reading! I'm so sorry that I haven't been writing, I have been really busy! I'll try to make it up to you guys! Thank you everyone for reviewing especially Pyro and CherrySlushLover! You guys truly inspired me to keep writing!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters!_**

* * *

Valentines Day

Sydney POV

"Sydney, Sydney, wake up!" I recognized the voice. Jill. I groaned. Why was she waking me up so early? "Wake up, Sydney! C'mon, open the door!" I groaned again, but finally got up and opened the door. Jill's face had excitement written all over it.

"Sydney! C'mon we have to get you ready!" She practically screamed at me. What do I have to get ready for?

"Why?" I groaned and laid back down on my bed. I looked back at Jill, her excitement calmed down...a lot. Now, she just looked offended. She scoffed at me.

"Are you serious Sydney? Where have you been? Living under a rock?" She exclaimed.

"Pretty much. I have been studying for finals all month. My grades are important to me, and I couldn't study over the weekend because I was with... I was with Adrian." I blushed at the thought that Jill can see and feel emotions from Adrian's mind. Jill blushed also. Well...this is awkward. She shook her head as if to clear images out of her mind.

"C'mon Sydney, the Valentines dance is going to be so fun! And Mrs. Weathers said that Adrian can come!" Now that caught my attention.

"Adrian can come? How did you get Mrs. Weathers to agree?" She smirked at me.

"I'll only tell you if you get up and let me dress you." I rolled my eyes at her, even though I secretly love it when she dolls me up.

"Okay fine. Now tell me!" I demanded, feeling giddy. She giggled.

"Okay, well I'm not the one who persuaded Mrs. Weathers, it was Adrian." Jill looked at my expression and interrupted me before I can say anything, "no, he didn't use compulsion," she giggled more, "he charmed her by making her brownies." I giggled also. Adrian always had a way of charming people. It's not possible for any woman to NOT want him.

"Of course he did," I laughed happily, "I'm actually excited to go to this dance."

Jill smiled, "It's probably because your not going with that one guy, Brian."

"Brayden," I corrected, " yes, I'm glad I'm going with Adrian this time. Maybe he-" I abruptly stopped talking when I noticed how pale Jill's lips were. How many days has it been since the last feeding? Three? Four? "Jill? When was the last time you had your last feeding?"

She blushed, "About five days..." WHAT?

"Jill, why didn't you tell me you needed to go? This is important! When you need to go then you have to tell me. If Stanton saw-"

Jill cut me off, "I know, I know... But you have been busy with finals, and I didn't want to bother you..."

I turned sympathetic. It was very generous of her, but she is my first priority. "Jill if you need to go then you have to tell me. You're more important than school."

"Okay," she smiled, "can we go now then?"

"Of course! Lets get Eddie and Angeline, and we will drive Latte to Clarence's house." Jill beamed.

"Can you call Adrian and ask him to meet us there?" She asked.

"Yeah, he might need to go also," I nodded. As I walked out of the door I called Adrian. He answered on the last ring.

"Hello?" Adrian answered groggily. He just woke up.

"Hey, us Melroses need to go to Clarence. Want to meet us there?" I asked hopefully. He's probably too tired to go.

"Yeah! I'll meet you guys there in ten!" He said more happily and awake. I haven't seen him for awhile since I've been studying for finals. This is the first time I'll be seeing him since four days ago, and that's a long it e to be away from Adrian.

"Alright! I'll you you there!" We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone.

Clarence was really happy to see us. He was still talking about Lee, his son, and how he's going to come back. That poor man. I enjoy his stories and company though. Clarence just finished a story as Adrian exiting the room he was feeding in. His emerald eyes met mine. It felt like time has stopped and there was nothing in the room except Adrian and I. I always have this feeling whenever we look at each other. He winked at me and smirked. Oh how I love that smirk. I needed him to hold me. I wanted to feel his electric touch. I needed a plan to go to another room without making it obvious that I just wanted to be alone with Adrian. Everyone already knows that we're together, it's just that I don't feel comfortable with them knowing what we do in other rooms...

I started coughing dramatically, not too much though, but in a way for them to believe that I had a sore throat. I smoothly excused myself to go to the kitchen to get water. As I walked passed Adrian I winked at him. He beamed.

I went to the kitchen and actually got water while I waited for Adrian. He was taking longer than I thought, or maybe he didn't get the hint. I decided to wait five more minutes for him. Just as I was about to walk through the door, Adrian grabbed my hips and pushed me back into the kitchen until my lower back hit the counter.

"Happy Valentines day, sorry I took so long," his voice was hoarse, "I had to wait, so it wouldn't seem so obvious." I was going to ask him how he got out of the other room, but I was interrupted by a heated kiss. He lifted my body onto the counter, and kissed me more urgently...if that was even possible. I clawed his back and tried to push him closer to me until there was no distance between us. We had to stop, someone might come in the kitchen.

"We should stop before someone comes in," I breathed through the kisses.

"No ones going to come in," just as Adrian said that Eddie walked in, looked at us, and walked out with laughter.

"At least warn me first!" Eddie was laughing hysterically at us. I can feel my face turn bright red. Adrian just looked smug.

"I can't guarantee that Castile!" Adrian laughed. Once he saw me scowling at him he tried to look innocent, "what?" I just rolled my eyes at him. He smiled at me and tried to change the subject, "Did you find what you're going to wear to the dance?"

"I'm sure Jill has a dress I can borrow," I said. Adrian's face lit up, glad that I accepted the subject change, "I'm glad you're coming," I smiled.

"I can't wait to dance with you," Adrian smiled at me sweetly. I looked back at him adoringly. I jumped off the counter that I was still sitting on, grabbed Adrian's hand, and gathered the group to leave and get ready for the dance. Even though it was hours from now, I was sure that Jill and Angeline wanted to go to some beauty spa.

Jill ended up giving me a full spa. we went to her room to pick a dress for her and myself. She wore a knee length sapphire dress that was strapless, the dress had a ombre of glitter that started at the bottom. The dress went perfectly with her skin color. Angeline had her own dress, since she was more curvier than Jill and I. She was going to wear a silky, simple, pink, long dress. It definitely complimented her curves. It had an open back and a V-neck that showed a lot of cleavage and the straps connected to the back of her neck.

I didn't know what to wear or choose from Jill's other dresses, so I trusted her to choose for me. Jill ended up picking an emerald dress that matched Adrian's eyes, and I immediately fell in love with the dress, but it looked too formal for this dance. My face fell, and Jill noticed.

"Sydney, what's wrong? I thought you liked the dress?" she asked worriedly. I shook my head.

"No Jill, I absolutely love the dress! But don't you think it's a bit too formal for this dance?" Jill just shook her head.

"Since you just confessed your love for this dress, you have to wear it now. And who cares if it's too formal? You're going to look classy and hot!

"And Adrian is going to love you in that dress?" Angeline added. Jill nodded her head in agreement.

"Exactly! So we're not going to let you out of this room unless you are wearing this dress," Jill declared. I shook my head and laughed.

"Alright, let's get started then," as I said. Jill and Angeline beamed with excitement.

They both focused on me first. Jill did my make-up while Angeline curled my hair. By the time they finished, I didn't even look like myself- I looked more mature with the smokey eye-shadow and blush. I allowed Angeline to add a little bit of lip gloss. Once they slipped my dress on they stared at me in appreciation of their work. I thanked them for everything, and then they left to go do their own make-up and hair. I offered to help, but we all know that make-up and hair wasn't my speciality.

Once they left, I decided to write a full report to Stanton. I told her how well everything is going, and that there was no trouble. I finished the report right when Jill and Angeline arrived at my room all dressed.

We each looked at each other in awe. We all looked so beautiful, I wonder what Eddie will think of Jill, and what Trey will think of Angeline. I couldn't wait to see their reactions, especially Adrian's!

As we entered the elevator to meet the guys downstairs, I started to get nervous. I'm pretty sure that I was the only one that was nervous. As we exited the elevator I could already see Adrian waiting with the guys in the lobby. Once our eyes met, I wasn't nervous anymore. I just wanted Adrian to hold me in his arms.

When I walked up to him, he didn't say anything. He just stared at me. I started to get nervous again.

"Adrian why aren't you saying anything?" I asked nervously. His blank face turned into an adoring expression.

"Sage...you are unbelievably beautiful," he smiled sweetly at me. I kissed him softly on the lips.

"Thank you," I smiled at him. Adrian always looked handsome. His hair was styled messy -like always- and he wore a suit and tie. His tie matched my dress perfectly. Adrian held out his hand for me to hold, and I happily held it.

We arrived to the dance fashionably late. Once we arrived, I started to feel self conscious because people kept staring at us. I moved closer to Adrian. He squeezed my hand and looked at me. He was using compulsion so he and Eddie don't look like our brothers.

Everyone was dressed nicely, so I was glad that I didn't seem overdressed. Adrian immediately led me to the dance floor. We both danced to the beat. I didn't really dance before, but it was easier than I thought. As the fast music stopped, Adrian and I went to go get a drink. And that's when I noticed that a lot of people were staring at us.

Once we made it to the punch bowl, Eddie, Jill, Angeline, and Trey smiled at us funny.

"What?" Adrian and I asked in unison. They laughed at us.

"I wish I videotaped you guys," Eddie shook his head, laughing.

"Why? Am I a bad dancer?" I asked. I started to feel self-consious.

"Pffff! Are you kidding me? You guys were amazing!" Jill exclaimed.

"Since when did you learn to dance like that, Melbourne?" Trey asked, laughing. Angeline and everyone else started to laugh also. Including me!

We all were having a great conversation until a slow song came on.

"I love this song!" Jill said happily. Eddie asked Jill if she wanted to dance with her. She just beamed with happiness and nodded. Trey and Angeline were already dancing. Adrian was staring at me intently. His emerald eyes looked deep into my soul. I felt like I was looking at the hottest man alive. He smirked at as if he read my mind.

"Would you like to dance with me, Sage?" he asked. I smiled at him sweetly, and took his hand. We headed for the middle of the dance floor. It was almost midnight and Valentines day was coming to an end. I honestly didn't want tonight to end. It just felt too perfect.

Adrian let go of my hand and took something out of his pocket. He took out a velvet box, and handed it to me. I took it and looked at his face questioningly.

"Open it," he smiled. I smiled back, and opened the box. Inside the box was a gold, heart necklace, and inside the heart was a cross. It was beautiful. I took it out of the box and asked Adrian to help me put it on. It fit perfectly. I looked adoringly at Adrian.

"It's beautiful, thank you," I said. I couldn't help but kiss him. I made sure that this kiss was full of love.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear. I smiled.

"I love you too," and I meant it. I don't think I have ever felt like this with anyone.

We danced even when the song was over. We just wanted to stay together...forever.

* * *

Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed this Valentine chapter! Please keep reviewing! i love reading them! PLEASE CHECK OUT MY WATTPAD! I'M ALSO POSTING MY STORIES ON THERE!:) Thank you guys for the support! Love you guys!


	4. 3-14 Day

Adrian POV

"Sage, do you know what today is?" I asked her. She finally looked at me instead of her laptop. She has been working at her desk all day. And I have been laying on her bed, watching her work productively. She didn't even allow me to distract her.

"It's the fourteenth of March," she told me with the what-are-you-getting-at look. I shook my head at her and smiled. She's always logical.

"Yes it is the fourteenth of March, and it's my favorite day. But do you know why it is, Sage?" I challenged her, and gave her a genuine. She will probably know why. Sage is a genius, not that it's hard to figure out why today is my favorite day.

She rolled her eyes at me, and smiled. God, I loved those golden eyes. "We'll since today is 3-14, and 3.14 is equal to pie. My guess is that today is your favorite because it's Pie Day."

I stood up from the bed and walked behind her, "You are correct, my little genius." I kissed the side of her neck. She moaned and leaned her neck to the side to give me more access. I kissed her collar bone and trailed kisses all the way to her lips.

Abruptly, Sage got up from her chair and looked at me. I gave her a puzzled look. I wonder what was wrong, we didn't even go too far. And trust me, we've been A LOT farther than that. She put her hands on my shoulders and forced me to sit down on the chair, and then walked to the other side of them room.

"Sage, what did I do-" I didn't get to finish my question. That's probably because Sage distracted me by taking off her cardigan. Taking her cardigan off really slowly and seductively, might I add. She smiled at me, and but her lips. "S-Sage..." I m mumbled. She's the only girl who has ever rendered me speechless, and this isn't the first time this has happened.

Sage turned around and opened her mini fridge, and took out...is it what I think it is? Once Sage took a coconut pie out of her mini fridge, I knew that I was more in love with her...if that is even possible.

"I knew you would mention something about it being Pie Day, so I decided to bake a pie and celebrate with you." I just stared at her with my jaw on the ground.

Sage knows me too well.

Sydney POV

Yes. I already knew it was Pie Day. And of course I knew Adrian would mention something about it, so I just had to bake him a pie...or maybe two pies.

I walked over to Adrian with the pie in one hand and a fork in the other. I straddled his lap, and kissed him sweetly, hoping to distract him. Fortunately it did distract him from the pie in my hand. I abruptly stopped the kiss, and slammed the pie in his face. I ran to the other side of the room and laughed.

I don't think I have ever laughed this much. There was tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry Adr-"

Adrian was slowly walking towards me like he was a predator and I was his prey. His eyes were intense, but I couldn't help but laugh more when there was pie all over his face! Adrian swiftly grabbed my waist, and threw me lightly in the bed. I screamed at the sudden movement.

"Adrian don't you dare get close to me with pie in your face," I warned. He gave me a devil-may-care smile, and kissed me. I pushed him off of me, and wiped my face which now has pie on it.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed your pie," I pouted. There was pie in my hair now!

"I did enjoy that pie in my face, now here is yours," he laughed as he slammed the other pie that I made in my face. He straddled me, and held my arms down so I couldn't squirm. He stared at me with awe, even though I had pie all over my face.

Adrian bent his head down and kissed me softly. The kiss electrified my lips. It was the kind of kiss that made we want more. I moaned when he broke the kiss. I pushed him off of me, and then straddled him.

I smiled at him, "I can see why you like Pie Day." He winked at me, and pulled my head down to kiss him.

"You know what Sage?" He asked, "You're really sexy when you have pie in your face." I laughed with him.

I wish this day would never end.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if it was too short! Please keep reviewing! And please check out my new story 'Switching with Magic' ! Love you guys!


End file.
